


crash

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Lost
Genre: Crossover, F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here meaning Earth. Here meaning this planet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash

There's a look in Jack's eyes when he asks Kara to help him carry the gear from the beach. They always end up back at her crash site.

The funny thing is, she knows it's not that he doesn't believe her, can tell when he looks in her eyes that he believes every word that falls from her lips--dry and cracked in this heat, not used to the exposure. He's one of those guys, guys like Lee; earnest to a fault, and trusting--too trusting. Maybe it's why she likes him.

"I've said it before," she tells him. "Crash landed here like everybody else. Just like you."

"But you're not _from_ here," he says more than asks. Here, meaning Earth. Here, meaning this planet - a concept foreign to him. He pulls back the tarp to expose the nose of her crumpled viper.

"No, not here." She'll say it again and again and again until it sinks in, until he understands.

-

One evening after dark he finds her at the site, alone with a flashlight.

"I swear to the gods," she says. "I can fix it, I just need some spare parts, and maybe some fuel."

"Right," he says. "Gotta get back to the fleet." His voice is laden with an air of sarcasm that betrays his distrust, his skepticism.

Kara narrows her eyes at him and her fist curls at her side but she doesn't swing. He's kept her secret so far. Who knows what the others would do to her if they knew the truth about who she was, where she came from.

"I could help you find parts," he says off her look. "Tomorrow. We'll talk to Sayid."

-

When it's time for her to go, Jack comes to her that morning. He hands her a small glass jar filled with sand and a little dirt. "Proof," he says.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I won't need it."


End file.
